Love Without A Heartbeat
by BreakingTheHarmony
Summary: All I wanted to do was help Ed and Al get their bodies back, I never signed up for the rest of this stupid crap...     warning OC usage don't like don't read


"You're being cruel you know," cold yet soft words were whispered into my ear as I was on the verge of sleep. My eyes shot open and I sat up immediately, scanning the area of the small hotel room. Nothing was there, just darkness. A violent shiver tore up my spine then washed over the rest of my body. Goose bumps covered my skin and a cold sweat began slicking its way over my skin. I took a deep breath, calming myself enough to listen.

The only sounds were outside, crickets, a few voices from the other far off rooms. So maybe it was just another nightmare, I was dreaming. Still…I couldn't shake the feeling of someone else in the room with me, they felt…not necessarily evil, but they had a malevolent feel to them. I lunged out of bed and put my ear to the wall. Lucifer was asleep. So were the others. Sighing I walked quietly out of my room and out to the fire escape.

"You're only scaring yourself more Ichigo…" I scolded myself in a whisper as I sat on the fire escape in the night's cold grace. Pulling out a chocolate bar I unwrapped it and bit off a large piece. Chewing angrily I stared up at the sky, it had to have been one or two in the morning by now, yet the night sky looked untouched.

"Why've you come out here so late?" a voice made me almost jump out of my skin. I inhaled a small chunk of my chocolate bar and I choked a bit.

"Emi, What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" I screamed as I stared up at her. She stared at me looking quite amused, then I herd something rustle from below us, on the streets. Smiling a bit she opened her mouth to speak, I quickly pulled out a knife from my coat pocket.

"Hey, whoa, what's with the knife? I didn't do anything!" I threw the knife down at whatever moved down below. A grotesque sound of a blade tearing through flesh made me stop. Slight drops of blood spilt onto the ground. "Who was that!" Emi asked leaning over the rail to look down at the dirt road.

I wasn't quite sure of who I'd hit either but I knew that this town had a curfew, who ever it was, was way passed bed time. Quickly I jumped down and so did Emi. Scanning up and down the alley a loud swish of air whistled by my ear and it made me jump. A slight silhouette of a teenage boy layered it's way though the darkness.

"Ow, I'm starting to think you don't like me very much." At the sound of his voice Emi shivered and backed up and drew nearer to me. He threw the knife back at me; I dodged it as quickly as possible. "It's not nice throwing around weapons…even if it is your code name." an airy laugh escaped him. How in all seven hells did he know about my alchemist name! The Death Weapon Alchemist…I was named it for a reason.

He stepped closer, but I noticed a slight shutter in his form. I threw another knife, trying to keep him away. This time he didn't even try to dodge, it hit him in the side. Maybe it wasn't because he didn't want to dodge, maybe he just couldn't. Gasping a bit he held his side and hunched over.

"Damn that hurt!" now he was shaking even more than before, he struggled to stand. The only way it would have worked was if…was if he already healed and it was already in his body…

"Envy!" Emi growled and stared at him, light from the street lamp finally revealing some of his face.

"Envy…?" it took me a while but I echoed the name, I knew it from some where. Memories bashed into me like smashing your way through a window. Was it really who I thought it was? I starred at him as he still stood, but shook like a leaf, genuine frustration showing on his face.

"Why the hell does this hurt so much" he snarled in my direction. The idiot…he knew why it hurt. I ran over to him and hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder. The moment our skin touched he made an animalistic sound between a moan and a growl. I pulled back and he staggered. Holding onto him tighter now, I ignored his bawling and didn't let him go. Even though it was causing him pain I still knew it would be better in the long run. "What…" he paused for breath, a slight coat of sweat forming in his face. "What did you…?"

I shook my head slowly as I stared at him. "You idiot, the knives I use are coated in poison." A look of shock spread on his and Emi's faces. Damn, here I am with my childhood crush, in my arms, staring up at me with foggy eyes and ragged breaths. Not because we were in the middle of some stupid romance novel, but because I'd poisoned him. When did I turn into such a moron! "I-I'm sorry, please I can help you of you just let me." I stared down at him as his shivering got worse and his breathing was like he'd ran a mile in a minute. Nodding slightly he grabbed onto my coat for support and he tore the other knife out of his stomach. The wound closed up in seconds and I almost dropped him.

"He's a homunculus Ichigo, this isn't the first time he's tried to attack us either," Emi crossed her arms and starred at Envy. A homunculus, was he really inhuman for that long? I hadn't even noticed...it until now.

"Well I can't just leave him," I glared at her and I picked envy up in one swift movement. He hissed in a breath, no doubt about it he was in more pain than he should be. Swiftly I ran up the fire escape and into the hotel room. Laying him gently on the couch I felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"What are you—"Lucifer stood at his bedroom door and stared in shock. "Nissan!" he stared over with his lavender eyes, wide with shock. That's right, he'd mentioned having a brother, and I never knew who he was…now I know. Emi held him at bay, keeping him from even passing the door. "What did you do to him!" he growled, baring his teeth, he glared at me and I swore I saw a hue of scarlet enter his eyes. Through his hard breathing, Envy managed to look over at his brother and snarl.

"Shut up you-"he coughed, only making his situation worse. "L-let her he-help…" he wheezed. Lucifer hesitated, still starring at his older brother, a slight tint of crimson in his eyes.

"Fine," he grabbed Emi's arm and dragged her into his room. No doubt about it, he was pissed. I herd a few parts of their hushed argument but I paid more attention to Envy. He grits his teeth, probably to keep from whining or screaming about the pain. Feeling more like a mother than a teenage fan girl, I gently brush the hair out of his face, and hush him. His face looked red, though I think that's from the poison, I'd never really been around long enough to see its real effects.

"Alright, just stay awake for me," I asked him gently and I took my hand away. For a fraction of a moment I thought I herd him whimper, as if he wanted me to keep comforting him. Never the less, I ignored it and rummaged though my bag for one of the antidotes (I'm just one of those idiots that will accidentally get cut). I pulled out one of them, its golden almost honey like liquid stirring in it. Turning back to Envy, I noticed he'd fallen unconscious. "Damn" I whispered to myself.

Moving him closer to me I put a hand on his fore head again. He didn't move much, the only thing that assured me of his being alive, was his breathing that still somehow got worse. Still he was struggling to keep himself awake; he just couldn't pull himself out of the darkness. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. If I didn't want him choking, I'd have to give him the antidote, mouth to mouth. Feeling a bit of color rush to my face, I stared down at the little bottle.

"Okay," I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding in. "you can do this Ichigo, this will mean absolutely NOTHING" I scolded myself, trying to keep that teenager in me that would be completely swooned by the thought of this moment. "You're just giving him medicine; it's just like working at the hospital again." The color hovered so brightly over my face I could have sworn you could see it though the dark. Ignoring my persistent blushing face, I moved Envy gently into a sitting position, uncapped the bottle, and took a slight sip. Moving in closer, I almost swallowed the antidote with the rush of the moment.

Crushing our lips together, I slithered my tongue into his mouth and forced him to swallow the medicine. Sadly enough, I lost myself in the moment and continued the kiss for a few more seconds. As I pulled back I still had a trickle of the medicine running down my lip. Wiping it off, I silently wondered to myself if that could be considered rape…

"that…was hot" Lucifer's sudden voice startled me enough to almost throw a knife at him, at this point I'd simply pour the damn antidote down his throat and hope he didn't gag. The blush spread further on my face as I turned to look at him. I pointed to myself then to Envy, silently mouthing, 'you saw that?' a cocky smile pulled at his lips, and it made me shiver. He answered me simply with a nod.

"It meant nothing, you hear me? All I was doing was—"

"Tying your tongues?" a slight laugh escaped his pale lips as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, still with that annoying smile. The Cheshire couldn't even compare to that aggravating face. All of that purple hair didn't help, not to mention his eyes that could almost mirror his brothers'.

"Giving him an antidote for the poison you idiot" I growled. The smile on his face slimed down into a regular expression. This one was more serious and I knew he meant business. He stepped closer and looked over the couch at Envy. It took him a few minutes to actually look him over and make sure his brother actually looked normal. Then, he looked over at me, looking worried and completely lost.

"Nissan will be alright…right?" he asked sounding like a child. I nodded. Lucifer leaned down closer to Envy so close that his long lavender hair almost touched his brother's face. Looking over his face again his eyes darted in my direction moments after, an amused gleam showed in the deep dark amethyst orbs. A slight smile formed at the edges of his lips that I knew he was trying to hide. "He's blushing you know" a slight snicker escaped his lips.

"So are you Ich," Emi pointed to my face and giggled. I'm sure that at this point, my face only got redder.

"Hey, I'm just a little worked up, I was worried" I squeaked. "What ever shut up I'm going back to bed damn it" I grabbed a pillow off of the other side of the couch, a blanket from my room and curled up on the floor. Both Lucifer and Emi started laughing again. Turning my head to them I peeked out from under my blanket. "WHAT?" I whined.

"Why are you sleeping out here? You've got a bed" Lucifer replied through wisps of laughter.

"I don't want something to happen to him in the middle of the night" I snarled. He stopped laughing and stared down at me. "Good night" I rolled back over and buried my head into the pillow, hoping that sleep would take me soon, but after all, it never really did.


End file.
